Starcraft II Children BU Profiles
by tAll3Shyguy Skull Land
Summary: Here is The BU Profiles of Starcraft II Children Generation. These characters from the 100 years era. ZagaraXDehaka Jim-RaynorXKerrigan ArtanisXSelendis NovaXOC Mira-HanXMatt-Horner ValerianXOC OCXOC NiadraXOC IzshaXAlexei-Stukov
1. Zahaka

**Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, And "Child Of"**

 **Name:** Zahaka  
 **Species:** Half-Primal Zerg  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Home Planet:** Char, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Dehaka and Zagara

 **Allies, Enemies, Allegiance And Abilities**

 **Allies:** The Swarm and It's Allies in the Banger Universe plus allies from 100 years era and 200 years era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin so far  
 **Allegiance:** Zerg Swarm  
 **Abilities:** All Abilities of a primal Zerg and a Zerg Broodmother

 **Biography in his own words**

I am Zahaka the son of Dehaka and Zagara. I came from the future to help my parents and their allies defeat Amon and Sarakin who ruined my future in the 100 years era and 200 years era. While in the past, I defeated a new Dr. Narud who was bent on defeating the swarm queen known as Sarah Kerrigan the Primal Queen of Blades. I then was found out by my father when I called him Broodfather which is when I revealed Sarakin's And Amon's Alliance. This is Kerrigan said that we would stop that future by any means necessary even an alliance with BU Villains. Soon we will know if that is true.

 **Supports Available**

Zagara  
Dehaka  
Kerrigan  
Itsha  
Abathur  
Alexei Stukov  
Jim Raynor  
Zeratul  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Owain)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	2. Tanya Raynor

**Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, and "Child Of"**

 **Name:** Tanya Raynor  
 **Species:** Half-Infested Terran  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Home Planet:** Char, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Jim Raynor and Sarah Kerrigan The Primal Queen of Blades

 **Allies, Enemies, Allegiance, and Abilities**

 **Allies:** Heroes Of Korupulu Sector and Their Allies plus allies from 100 Years Era And 200 Years Era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin  
 **Allegiance:** Zerg Swarm  
 **Abilities:** All Primal Queen Of Blades Abilities

 **Biography in her own words**

I am Tanya Raynor The Daughter Of Jim Raynor And Sarah Kerrigan. When I arrived in the past, I was greeted by a Terran named Cassidor. He and I had a duel arranged after he killed some innocent Protoss and that's when my mother and father came around to help me out. I defeated Cassidor which made him ask my identity which I used to reveal myself to my mother. I also have a brother named Lucino who became just like dad so I need to find him still. I thankful that I found Zahaka Through. more Than I Thought I be.

 **Supports Available**

Kerrigan  
Jim Raynor  
Izsha  
Zagara  
Dehaka  
Alexei Stukov  
Zeratul  
Lucino Raynor (Son Of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Owain)  
Zahaka (Son of Zagara And Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	3. Degara

**Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, and "Child Of"**

 **Name:** Degara  
 **Species:** Half-Primal-Zerg  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Home Planet:** Char, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Zagara And Dehaka

 **Allies, Enemies, Allegiance, and Abilities**

 **Allies:** Heroes Of Korupulu Sector and Their Allies plus allies from 100 Years Era And 200 Years Era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin  
 **Allegiance:** Zerg Swarm  
 **Abilities:** All Primal Zerg Hatching From A Queen (Like Niadra Does With Normal Zerg)

 **Biography in her own words**

I am Degara The Daughter Of Zagara And Dehaka. When I arrived in the past, I was greeted by a Primal Zerg Void Worshipper Pack Leader. I had forgotten my memories and that's when my father came around to help me out. I defeated The Primal Zerg Void Worshipper Pack Leader. I learned what the future the other children come from. I am convinced to join them in protecting the future. I'm thankful that I got to meet my brother, Zahaka. Now I will defeat Amon and Sarakin.

 **Supports Available**

Zagara  
Dehaka  
Kerrigan  
Izsha  
Abathur  
Alexei Stukov  
Jim Raynor  
Zeratul  
Zahaka (Son of Zagara And Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son Of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Owain)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	4. Lucino Raynor

**Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, and "Child Of"**

 **Name:** Lucino Raynor  
 **Species:** Human  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Home Planet:** Mar Sara, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Jim Raynor And Kerrigan

 **Allies, Enemies, Allegiance, and Abilities**

 **Allies:** Heroes Of Korupulu Sector and Their Allies plus allies from 100 Years Era And 200 Years Era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin  
 **Allegiance:** Raynor's Raiders  
 **Abilities:** All Jim Raynor Abilities

 **Biography in her own words**

I am Lucino Raynor The Son Of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan. When I arrived in the past, I seeked out a treasure that gave me competition in the form of a Void Worshipper Dark Immortal called Secko. I had saved a woman from his dark protoss and after that is when my father came around to help me out. With my Parents and their allies and found the treasure. Then I defeated Secko with the treasure which is a legendary gun which is upgraded to max. I told my father who I was and that I lead the Raynor's Raiders in the future. I'm thankful that I found Zahaka and my sister Tanya. I am also excited to meet Degara who will be a good friend.

 **Supports Available**

Kerrigan  
Jim Raynor  
Zagara  
Dehaka  
Izsha  
Abathur  
Alexei Stukov  
Zeratul  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Kjelle)  
Zahaka (Son of Zagara And Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Degara (Daughter Of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	5. Artendis

_**Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, And "Child Of"**_

 **Name:** Artendis  
 **Species:** Protoss  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Home Planet:** Shakuras, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Artanis and Selendis

 _ **Allies, Enemies, Allegiance And Abilities**_

 **Allies:** The Protoss Government and It's Allies in the Banger Universe plus allies from 100 years era and 200 years era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin so far  
 **Allegiance:** Protoss Government  
 **Abilities:** All Abilities of Selendis

 _ **Biography in his own words**_

I am Artendis the son of Artanis and Selendis. I am from the future just like Zahaka. When The Good Guys find me, They are in a dungeon creep level and are battling Void Worshipper Terran. I team up with them and defeat Linda the Void Worshipper Terran Leader. After that, I reveal who I am to my mother, Selendis, and she tells it to Artanis. They accept me onto the Void Seeker. We then move out to find the other children. I hope Amon and Sarakin die soon.

 _ **Supports Available**_

Artanis  
Selendis  
Zeratul  
Urun  
Mohandar  
Kerrigan  
Jim Raynor  
Zahaka (Son of Zagara and Dehaka) (The Laurent)  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Owain)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	6. Michelle

**_Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, and "Child Of"_**

 **Name:** Michelle  
 **Species:** Good Hybrid  
 **Gender:** Female  
 **Home Planet:** Braxis Alpha, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** David And Magda

 ** _Allies, Enemies, Allegiance, and Abilities_**

 **Allies:** Heroes Of Korupulu Sector and Their Allies plus allies from 100 Years Era And 200 Years Era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin  
 **Allegiance:** Risk Brood  
 **Abilities:** Banshee Cloaking Ability, Kerrigan K5 Spawn Broodlings, and Stalker Blink

 ** _Biography in her own words_**

I am Michelle The Daughter Of David And Magda. When I arrived in the past, My proof to my parents was stolen by a Void Worshipper Dark Protoss Archon. I was forced to fight my The Dark Protoss Archon's Dark Protoss up to my terran friend Holland but I had help from my Mother and Father plus Dehaka, Zagara, and Kerrigan. Thanks to all of them, I got my proof back and defeated The Dark Protoss Archon. I showed my proof to my mother and she realized that I was her daughter and she told my father. The two of them welcomed me into The Risk Brood and when I revealed to Risker that I have Kerrigan's Spawn Broodlings Ability from her K5 Ability Tree. Now I will hope the defeat of Amon and Sarakin comes soon.

 ** _Supports Available_**

David (Risker's Main Advisor [Which is equivalent to Matt Horner And Itsha])  
Magda (Risker's Research and Infested Leader [Which is equilavent to Stetmann and Stukov])  
Risker  
Sam (Risker's Combination Master [Which includes Swann and Abathur in him]) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
? (Risker's Primal Zerg and Mercenary Leader [Which is equilavent to Dehaka and Mira Han])br ? (Risker's Second In Command [Which is equilavent to Valerian Mengsk and Zagara])  
Ben  
Nova (Ben's Second In Command Plus Main Advisor and Love Interest [Is Equilavent to Valerian and Matt Horner combined but also his love interest as of _Ben and Nova Fall In Love_ ])  
Lyra (Ben's Ghost Leader [Which looks like Nova])  
Ethan (Ben's Spectre Leader [Which Looks Like Tosh])  
Nicholas (Ben's Engineering Leader [Looks like A Hammer Security and is equivalent to Swann])  
Orghen (Ben's Mercenary Leader [Looks Like a Spartan Company and is equivalent to Mira Han except stays at his side])  
Steve  
Craig (Steve's Evolution Master) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
Vaevictis (Steve's Main Advisor once he joins) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Slayly (Steve's Infested Leader) (Once She Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
ToughGuy (Steve's Primal Zerg Advisor) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Niadra (Steve's Second-In-Command) (She Joins Steve's Brood in _Finding The Other Starcraft Future Children_ Once Their daughter Named Stidra Appears)  
Kerrigan  
Izsha  
Abathur  
Zagara  
Dehaka  
Alexei Stukov  
Jim Raynor  
Matt Horner  
Rory Swann  
Egon Stetmann  
Valerian Mengsk  
Mira Han  
Celia  
Zeratul  
Artanis  
Selendis  
Urun  
Mohandar  
Zahaka (Son of Zagara And Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (The Morgan)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son Of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (the Owain)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	7. Cullen

**_Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, And "Child Of"_**

 **Name:** Cullen  
 **Species:** Terran  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Home Planet:** Korhal, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Ben and Nova

 ** _Allies, Enemies, Allegiance And Abilities_**

 **Allies:** Heroes Of The Korupulu and Their Allies in the Banger Universe plus allies from 100 years era and 200 years era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin so far  
 **Allegiance:** Raiders Medics  
 **Abilities:** All of Ben's Abilities plus His Cloaking Equipment

 ** _Biography in his own words_**

I am Cullen the son of Ben and Nova. I came from the future just like Zahaka. When I arrived in the past, I team up with them in a dungeon Creep Level and defeat Leonard the Void Worshipper Terran Leader. After that, I reveal who I am to my mother, Nova, and she tells it to, my father, Ben. They accept me onto their Flagship. We then move out to find the other children after me. I hope Amon and Sarakin die soon.

 ** _Supports Available_**

Ben  
Nova (Ben's Second In Command Plus Main Advisor and Love Interest [Is Equilavent to Valerian and Matt Horner combined but also his love interest as of _Ben and Nova Fall In Love_ ])  
Lyra (Ben's Ghost Leader [Which looks like Nova])  
Ethan (Ben's Spectre Leader [Which Looks Like Tosh])  
Nicholas (Ben's Engineering Leader [Looks like A Hammer Security and is equivalent to Swann])  
Orghen (Ben's Mercenary Leader [Looks Like a Spartan Company and is equivalent to Mira Han except stays at his side])  
Risker  
David (Risker's Main Advisor [Which is equivalent to Matt Horner And Itsha])  
Magda (Risker's Research and Infested Leader [Which is equilavent to Stetmann and Stukov])  
Sam (Risker's Combination Master [Which includes Swann and Abathur in him]) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
? (Risker's Primal Zerg and Mercenary Leader [Which is equilavent to Dehaka and Mira Han])  
? (Risker's Second In Command [Which is equilavent to Valerian Mengsk and Zagara])  
Steve  
Craig (Steve's Evolution Master) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
Vaevictis (Steve's Main Advisor once he joins) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Slayly (Steve's Infested Leader) (Once She Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
ToughGuy (Steve's Primal Zerg Advisor) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Niadra (Steve's Second-In-Command) (She Joins Steve's Brood in _Finding The Other Starcraft Future Children_ Once Their daughter Named Stidra Appears)  
Kerrigan  
Itsha  
Abathur  
Zagara  
Dehaka  
Alexei Stukov  
Jim Raynor  
Matt Horner  
Rory Swann  
Egon Stetmann  
Valerian Mengsk  
Mira Han  
Celia  
Zeratul  
Artanis  
Selendis  
Urun  
Mohandar  
Zahaka (Son Of Zagara and Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Owain)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Lucas Han (Son Of Mira Han and Matt Horner) (The Brady)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


	8. Lucas Han

**_Name, Species, Gender, Home Planet, And "Child Of"_**

 **Name:** Lucas Han  
 **Species:** Terran  
 **Gender:** Male  
 **Home Planet:** Deadman's Port, Korupulu Sector  
 **Child Of:** Mira Han and Matt Horner

 ** _Allies, Enemies, Allegiance And Abilities_**

 **Allies:** Raynor's Raiders and Their Allies in the Banger Universe plus allies from 100 years era and 200 years era  
 **Enemies:** Amon and Sarakin so far  
 **Allegiance:** Raynor's Raiders  
 **Ship Name:** Flyperion  
 **Abilities for his ship:** All Abilities of Hyperion (Flying) Unit

 ** _Biography in his own words_**

I am Lucas Han the son of Mira Han and Matt Horner. I am from the future just like Zahaka. When I arrive in the past, I am defending a Protoss Shrine World from Void Worshipper Dark Protoss. My parents find me to help defeat Sally the Void Worshipper Dark Void Ray Hero. After that, I reveal who I am to my mother, Mira Han, and she tells it to my father, Matt Horner. They accept me onto my ship into the Raynor's Raiders Fleet. We then move out to find the other children. I hope Amon and Sarakin die soon.

 ** _Supports Available_**

Mira Han  
Matt Horner  
Jim Raynor  
Rory Swann  
Egon Stetmann  
Valerian Mengsk  
Celia  
Kerrigan  
Itsha  
Abathur  
Zagara  
Dehaka  
Alexei Stukov  
Zeratul  
Artanis  
Selendis  
Urun  
Mohandar  
Risker  
David (Risker's Main Advisor [Which is equivalent to Matt Horner And Itsha])  
Magda (Risker's Research and Infested Leader [Which is equilavent to Stetmann and Stukov])  
Sam (Risker's Combination Master [Which includes Swann and Abathur in him]) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
? (Risker's Primal Zerg and Mercenary Leader [Which is equilavent to Dehaka and Mira Han])  
? (Risker's Second In Command [Which is equilavent to Valerian Mengsk and Zagara])  
Ben  
Nova (Ben's Second In Command Plus Main Advisor and Love Interest [Is Equilavent to Valerian and Matt Horner combined but also his love interest as of _Ben and Nova Fall In Love_ ])  
Lyra (Ben's Ghost Leader [Which looks like Nova])  
Ethan (Ben's Spectre Leader [Which Looks Like Tosh])  
Nicholas (Ben's Engineering Leader [Looks like A Hammer Security and is equivalent to Swann])  
Orghen (Ben's Mercenary Leader [Looks Like a Spartan Company and is equivalent to Mira Han except stays at his side])  
Steve  
Craig (Steve's Evolution Master) (Once created in _Rise Of Risk Alliance Masters_ )  
Vaevictis (Steve's Main Advisor once he joins) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Slayly (Steve's Infested Leader) (Once She Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
ToughGuy (Steve's Primal Zerg Advisor) (Once He Joins Steve's Brood in _New Allies Join Steve's Brood_ )  
Niadra (Steve's Second-In-Command) (She Joins Steve's Brood in _Finding The Other Starcraft Future Children_ Once Their daughter Named Stidra Appears)  
Zahaka (Son Of Zagara and Dehaka) (The Lucina)  
Degara (Daughter of Zagara And Dehaka) (the Morgan)  
Tanya Raynor (Daughter of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Kjelle)  
Lucino Raynor (Son of Jim Raynor And Kerrigan) (The Owain)  
Artendis (Son of Artanis and Selendis) (The Laurent)  
Michelle (Daughter of David And Magda) (The Severa)  
Cullen (Son Of Ben and Nova) (The Inigo)  
Prince Carl (Son Of Valerian and Celia) (The Yarne)  
Ava (Daughter of Lyra and Ethan) (The Cynthia)  
Stidra (Daughter of Steve and Niadra) (The Nah)  
Alsha Stukov (Daughter of Itsha and Alexei Stukov) (The Noire)  
\ Light Male Robin  
Light Lucina


End file.
